I'm not very nice
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: This is just a little mess around with 2D and that. Noodle is missing, Russel looks for her, 2D and Murdoc have a little encounter in the kitchen. Really short. Please read and review. I also made this cause I haven't wrote gorillaz in a while.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

This is just a little mess around with 2D and that. Noodle is missing, Russel looks for her, 2D and Murdoc have a little encounter in the kitchen. Really short. Please read and review.

I'm not very nice

Russel bent down. About a second later he found himself being jumped over. He stood right back up and looked around. 2D lie in front of him in a pile of mess. He looked terrified. Russel gave a snap of anger, "What the hell is the matter with you man?"

2D gave him a small smile but decided to tell him what was going on. "Well, Murdoc is gonna kill me. I took one of his Cd things, an it kinda broked…" He gave a sad look that caused his black eyes to cave in a bit and lower his eyebrows.

Russel gave a sigh, "Well, um, Ya broke his CD?"

"I didn't mean ta." He got up shakily and then turned to look around Russel. He saw the angered older man coming at him.

"Oi, Dullard! Stay still, I am gonna kick the bloody shit out of ya!" Murdoc walked right past Russel and then right up to 2D. He arched his arm back, a fist ready to connect with 2D's face.

Russel grabbed the fist and applied pressure. He gave a small sigh, "Murdoc, why ya gotta be an old ass hole all of the time?"

Murdoc gave a struggled yell and said in an angry tone, "Shut up and let go fatty. I hate when ya become between me an' the dullard. Ya know wha' 'e went and did, why ya protecten' 'im?" He gave the black drummer a scowl.

2D looked up from his crouched position and said, " 'Es not an old meany like ya Murdoc. I like Russel."

Russel looked at the two men and gave a sigh, "Both of you are idiots. 2D, leave Murdoc's things be. Murdoc, you really have ta leave 2D alone."

"E needs the hitten." Murdoc mumbled.

2D jumped with glee, "I LOVE KITTENS."

Murdoc turned slowly toward him, "I'll kill ya boy, I really will." His eye twitched as he looked at the now frowning blue haired idiot.

2D slinked back, "Aww Muds…"

Murdoc perked his arm up, "I'll do it."

Russel gave another yell, "Shut up!" He looked down the hall, "I was looking for Noodle, 2D, will you come to look for her with me…please?" Even though he was angry, he found in his heart to use the please word.

Murdoc fell to the side of the wall, "AHG!"

2D looked up at Russel, "Sure Russ, I'll help ya." He let Russel lead the way. He only paused a second to look at the man that was glaring at him. He looked like he was trying to kill 2D with his eyes but it was failing and it only seemed to make him more mad.

Russel knocked on Noodle's door and said gently, "Noodle are you in there?"

There was no reply. Russel gave a sigh, "I need to find her so that I can go over some music parts with her. I wanted to see if our melody for our new song 'Deep' are good." He looked down one of the hallways, "We should have a walky talky for everyone. I don't know where a little girl would go in this big house…mansion…tomb."

2D gave a small laugh, "Yeah, maybe she went down to the landfill?"

"2D, why the hell would she go down there?" Russel gave 2D the thought of why a girl would want to go down there and do something fun. What could be fun?

"Um, I don't know. I wasn't sure. Well, what about the attic?" 2D gave a serious look.

Russel shook his head, "Sure, um, lets go look." He wasn't sure if he wanted to go look, but then again, what harm could it do? So, he began to walk down one of the halls and then looked for another staircase.

2D followed, a stupid grin on his face, and his head in the air. All of the painkillers were really giving him a ride of joy. He even forgot what he was doing and where he was going after a few minutes. He looked up ahead of him, "Hey Russ, where are we goin?"

Russel gave a sigh, "We are looking for Noodle. You just said to check upstairs. In the attic."

2D almost stopped, "Well that was a stupid Idea. Why would I say that? That was stupid."

Russel stopped half way and gave a heavy sigh of frustration and anger, "Listen 2D, I don't think that you should look for Noodle with me. I can see how challenging this is being on your brain." He pointed back down the stairs.

2D gave him a sad look, "Well, okay. I will wait at the bottom for ya." He gave a happy smile and then went back down. He then walked back down the stairs, stopping at the bottom and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

No one seemed to come down. For 2D the 2 minutes seemed like 10 and he was walking back down the stairs. He had grown worried. He began to run around the house, yelling for Murdoc.

Murdoc was in the kitchen with his beer. He looked at the man with hate, "Wot the 'ell is the matter with ya!"

2D stopped suddenly. He gave Murdoc a sigh of relief and said, "I am so glade I found ya. Russ went to the attic, and never came down."

Murdoc gave a sigh, "It has only been about 5 minutes since I last saw you. Are ya sure ya didn't wait 2 minutes and decided that Russel was gone?" He gave 2D a very annoyed look.

2D gave an unsure look to the older man, "Wot if the spiders, or some creepy thing upstairs killed 'im?"

"We wouldn't be that lucky. And you are one of the most creepy things in this house, if anything, you keep all the zombies and creeps away from here." Murdoc said with acid in his attitude. He couldn't help but laugh anyway at the comment.

2D gave him a dimwitted look and said, "That's not very nice Muds…"

Murdoc drew up close to him, he could smell the smell of the younger male. He inhaled the smell and looked at the boy and said, "I am not a very nice person."

2D watched as the man looked at him. He moved his eyes out of gaze so that he couldn't see Murdoc. He had to say that the smell of beer was pleasant. He looked up at Murdoc and then tore his gaze away again.

"Murdoc…I don'…" 2D stammered a bit.

Murdoc lifted the chin of the blue haired man and then drew his lips to his own. He let the younger man accept what was going on. He used his tongue to open up the lips that were vaulted together. Murdoc also brought a hand around 2D's waist and then another hand began to crawl up 2D's shirt, leaving his skin to be felt up.

2D moaned into the kiss.

Murdoc then grit his teeth and pushed the man away, "No tits."

2D landed on the ground. He got up and watched Murdoc away. He looked at the empty room and said slowly, "I wonder where Russ and Noodle are."

The End. I just wrote this one for fun. I wanted to see if I could make 2D really air headed. Well, this one was for 2D when he took a higher dosage of painkillers. He was stumbling around all day, it was funny. Well anyway, no flamers. Tell me if you liked. Write me (P.M.) if you have requests.

-D.D.Darkwriter

Go on, take my life; I don't think you could heart me any more.


End file.
